Reunion
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: A reunion after 7 years... She never though she would see him again... Bad summary and probably bad story review anyways! Rated T for Violence and Graphic blood...


**The Reunion  
A Claymore Fanficiton  
By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**

**A/N: This is a prediction and tribute to the new and improved Raki of chapter 80. Remember! This is MY assumption on Raki this does not mean it's canon it's just a guess and a pretty bad guess probably. I think I'll revise it later...**

* * *

**The way of the sword,  
Opens the gates of death,  
The way of the sword,  
Opens the pathway to hell...**

Clare and the others had left Rabona heading for the town of Ego. The reason being was that Clare wanted to see if what Sid and Galk had said was true. While she had a feeling that Raki was probably all right she couldn't help not wanting to see what had become of the scarred boy. If what Sid and Galk was right then Raki would've headed here, but where would he go afterward? Not back to his village... no he was banished from there... yet Clare knew that he held no ill-will to the villagers for that was his greatest gift, his gentle heart. She smiled to herself as she walked through the gates into the sprawling town, though the smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion. The town was quiet, which was unusual since it was usually vivied with people, trading, bargaining and chatting. "What the? What happened?" Helen asked.

"Tabitha can you sense anything?" Miria asked quickly.

"Miria you cannot be pro..." Deneve started but was cut off by a loud roaring shriek. The seven women looked at each other then dashed in the direction of the noise eventually coming to the center of town. A hooded figure was holding a large sword probably as large as a claymore in their hand's was swinging it effortlessly at a Yoma which gave a gurgling cry as it's head flew into the air, purple blood spurting from the stump. As the head flew it spoke.

"H-How can this be p-possible!? Beaten by a-GWARRRR!" It had not time to finish as the sword was thrust high into the air and impaled the head. The sword then lowered and was held in front of the hood then a strong hand grabbed the head and pulled it off the sword threw it to the ground. The former Claymores stood in numb silence. Then they turned their attention to a small hooded figure running from the shadows to meet the larger who flicked it's sword throwing the blood off the sword. The larger turned to the smaller and got down on knee thrusting the sword into the ground and holding his hand out as he did so. The small figure jumped into the arms of the hooded warrior, then pulled away. Then it seemed to notice that the two were being watched. The warrior turned in the small one's direction and saw the former Claymores. It seemed to stiffen, then a low chuckle came from it's throat. The deepness and richness of the voice told them it was a man under the hood, but there was something about that was familiar especially to Clare. What was it?

"Claymore huh? Well your a bit too late I took care of the job for you... I guess that means you don't get payed for this job huh?" the warrior said standing up and grabbing the sword, the way he lifted up single-handedly they couldn't exactly tell how powerful he was but Miria who during her travels to find a sword like their Claymore instantly noted the similar sheen that only their claymore's had. He walked forward the sword shining as he raised it to shoulder it.

"That man... his sword is made out of the same metal as our claymores..." Miria said. The other turned to her in shock.

"What!? No way! Your joking right Nee-san?" Helen asked, however Miria shook her head. They stared at her again then turned back to the warrior who had now shouldered the sword and had a hand on his hip revealing the white tunic and pants strapped with platings of armor much like how their old Claymore armor had looked though thinner and lighter. He stopped about a few feet away from the female fighter's. He then lowered his sword from his shoulder and held it in front of him and fingered the blade delicately.

"By the way... I've been wondering... what with all the Yoma I've been killing, I was wonder if I was maybe strong enough to take one of you on?" The man asked tilting his hooded head to the side slightly. The small figure clutching his robe looked up at him. It was this that made Helen laugh.

"Wh-What? Are you stupid or something take on one of us? You must be joking!" She said laughing. The man stabbed his sword into the ground and it cracked sending small spider webs into the ground.

"What? Afraid that I, a human, might beat you?" That shut Helen up immediately and it angered her.

"What was that!? If you wanna die then I'll gl-!"

"Helen!" Deneve said placing a hand on her hot-headed comrade, "Thats enough... I'll take care of it." Deneve stepped forward. The man seemed to appraise her then he folded his arms across his chest.

"Normally I wouldn't mind but I don't want to fight you... I want to fight... her..." He said pointing at Clare, who blinked.

"I don't think so... Besides she's too strong of an opponent for you anyway... though it wouldn't matter who you fought in here you would lose." Deneve said in her calm calculating tone. The warrior sighed and raised a hand to his head.

"Sorry but your just too weak to fight me! That's the honest truth!" He said, rubbing the back of his head and bowing slightly. "Sorry but that's the truth... I guess I'll lea-"

"Wait!" All heads turned to look at Miria, she observed the warrior coolly. "You may fight her if you wish, but know this... we cannot be held accounted for your life." The man shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me I doubt that she would beat me... But just to be fair how about I lay down a rule and you lay down a rule just to make it fair?" Miria closed her eye's thinking then she opened her eye's and turned to Clare.

"Well?" Clare nodded. "Very well what is your term?"

"You can't use any of your Yoki or special moves what-so-ever, fight with the strength of a human, the pride of a human!" He said raising a hand and clenching into a fist for dramatic effect. Miria raised an eyebrow.

'He knows about Yoki? Could he be a Yoma?' Miria shook that thought out of her mind, Yoma didn't kill their own... unless this was a trap. If so then they could just dispose of him should the case be that but Tabitha who normally told Miria when Yoma were close said nothing. Though she didn't detect the Yoma when they went through the gate. "Our term is more or less the same, though I wish to change it slightly by saying that fight an honest fight. No tricks or we will kill you from where you stand." She said her voice low and threatening. He nodded and seemed to radiate an aura of pure joy, as he pulled the sword from it's stone sheath and held it up one hand grasping the hilt firmly with both hands, and he turned to the figure still holding tight to his hood.

"Go over there... Don't worry I'll be fine!" He said, the figure looked at him then nodded and ran off. Miria watched the small figure then turned her attention to Clare who had thrown off her cloak and revealing the tight black leather dressing that wrapped around her body. The man chuckled, then he grabbed his own cloak and pulled it so that it wasn't obstructing his movements but he didn't remove it. Clare grabbed her Claymore from it's sheath and pulled it out and held it in front of her gripping it with both hands, the rest of the ex-Claymores stood back. They heard the creaking of doors and windows opening as people soon realized that something was happening. All eye's was turned to the Claymore and the human who were now staring each other down. Then they both reacted in a blur of movement too fast for human eye's but easily seen through the eye's of a Claymore.

Their swords crashed together in a flurry of sparks, then they separated their owners skidding in the dirt as they slid back. Then the man charged forward again before Clare could strike again and this time came with a heavy double handed slash at her side which Clare ducked raising her own sword in a deadly lift. His head twitched back and he swung the sword in a diagonal upward slice forcing Clare to roll or else lose an arm. However she quickly stood up and swung at him he parried the strike with his own sword. He then stood up and it was then that Clare was aware of hall tall this man, he was even taller than Galk by probably 4 inches. He was also surprisingly much stronger than her, her normal strength was now stronger than Galk who had been strong enough back then to hold back her sword when she was forced to take the Yoma suppressant pills.

"Hey, don't lose focus now Clare!" Her opponent said. Clare was brought out of her day dream to see her opponent smiling at her a wide toothy grin of a smile.

"You!" Clare took a hand off her sword causing the blade to sink into her flesh but she could hardly care as she reached up and grabbed the hood. She leaped back and yanked off the hood, to reveal...

"NO WAY!"

"Impossible!"

"Th-this can't be! That little boy!?" Helen, Miria, and Deneve were more or less shocked while Tabitha and Yuma were confused.

"Raki!" Clare gasped as she gazed into the handsome chiseled face of Raki. He grinned.

"Yeah! It's me Clare! Glad to see ya again, but more of that later we gotta a fight to finish!" He said and held up his sword ready to thrust forward. Clare was still shocked by the sudden realization of her opponent that she barely had time to block the powerful thrusting strike that Raki had delivered. She skidded across the ground and looked up in time to see Raki's downward strike. Clare gritted her teeth then she struck with her own powerful slash which caused the swords to once again spark. Eventually they were blown back by the power of their attacks and they both crashed into the ground. Raki flipped back up, while Clare rolled onto her feet. Raki stared at her, a single bead of sweat on his cheek which he noted and watched. He stood up tall, and the sword lowered slightly.

"Like I thought you are stronger now, but I'm stronger too! Hrah!" Raki charged forward, Clare tensed and parried the spinning strike that came at her, and jumping over the low swing that followed it. What she didn't expect was for the sword to come up and nearly knock her own sword out of her hand.

'He's almost too strong! Where did he get this much strength? I'll have to take the offensive otherwise this will never end!' Clare thought angrily. Changing her grip on the sword slightly she swung down at Raki who leaped back, the claymore was inches from the ground when it suddenly thrusted forward causing Raki to raise his own sword to parry it. Clare swung her sword left, right, up, down to no effect as Raki dodged and parried with impossible ease. Finally he swung his sword, catching hers then he spun and sung upwards the blow powerful enough to send the large Claymore ringing backwards. Clare tried to bring the sword back down but was too late as she stared at the blade that was inches from her neck. She looked at the blade then at Raki who was grinning. Her eye's then looked up at the one object that she knew only the boy could have... the scar just above his left eye.

She closed her eye's taking it all in then she let go of her sword, it fell and landed with a clang on the ground. She lowered her hands and bowed her head as Raki pulled his sword back. He lowered then he stabbed it into the ground again, he was watching Clare, his eye's soft. "Clare..." he said softly, then he reached out and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I missed you..." He said. Clare didn't say anything then she wrapped her own arms around him, as she felt tears welling up in her eye's.

"I missed you too Raki!" she said in a hushed whisper. Raki looked up at the other ex-Claymores who were watching the two stunned. Raki then let go of Clare who released him as well and he put a hand on his chin.

"Let's see if I remember correctly... Helen right?" He asked pointing to Helen.

"Ha! So the little brat remembers!" Helen crowed.

"Only because your so rude, Deneve and Miria right?" He said pointing to each in turn who just nodded, while Helen fumed slightly at the insult. "I don't know you two... but that doesn't matter! Tonight, I'll make something especially delicious!" Clare stared at Raki then she smiled.

'I'm so glad to be back by your side Raki...' she thought.

* * *

**...Okay... not even I like this... but you know what I couldn't really care less... It's out of my head and therefore I'm glad however... I'm going to make another story featuring what I think Raki did with training... and maybe another crossover... How knows... Review please I need to know if this is super awesome or super shitty... most likely super shitty... Over 2,400 words went into this!**

**Edit: Yeah I edited it again... evil-kenshin sorry I overreacted. I like your words... Hope you can review my other Claymore story if it's not too much trouble!**

**Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver...**


End file.
